


Satisfaction

by beautifulconcordia



Series: The World of Missy, ft. Thirteen [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: The seduction of Missy.





	Satisfaction

“You haven’t the faintest idea how much I’ve wanted you right now,” she says with a smirk and a bitten lip. Wearing nothing but an unbuttoned collared shirt, she stands in the doorway of her room. Reaching to touch Missy’s cheek, she leans closer, pressing a light kiss against her lips. 

Pulling away she turns to head into her new bedroom. Bigger on the inside, she loved the big bed, the hundred thread count sheets, and the plethora of trinkets from past travels. There was even a walk in closet and a large porcelain tub. She really loved baths. She pulls her blouse off, and flops on the bed. Patting the bed, she replied as seductive as she could, “There’s more where that comes from,” she says, winking. Missy could feel her face flush. She closes the door behind her, implying to the company in the TARDIS that they wanted to be alone. Missy was pretty sure she was going to get some tonight. Then maybe a nice warm bath with bubbles? Missy loved bubbles. She would even be willing to break out that Gallifreyan champagne. The thought of her and the Doctor having a soak together turned her on. 

Biting her lip, she quickly unbuttons her dress. Missy had her undressing down to a science. Quick flicks of her wrist, and the dress slides off, revealing nothing but corset and lacy panties, complete with garter. She smiles,anticipating a good fuck. Sauntering over, she sits on the bed next to the Doctor, who sits up and allows herself to curl up naked in Missy’s arms. She rests her head on her on again off again archenemy’s shoulder. Nuzzling against the nape of Missy’s neck, she looks up with a smile on her face. “Fuck me,”the Doctor whispers,her Yorkshire accent really coming through. Missy smiles, reminding herself that many planets have a north. It would take her some time to be used to this new Doctor and her accent.

Letting down her hair, Missy allows her curls to cascade freely down her shoulders.

“If you insist. But first, help me out of this death trap...” Missy says, in reference to her corset. She hated the feeling of her insides constricted inside.

Nodding, the Doctor reaches to assist in removing the mistresses corset, freeing her, to which Missy breathed a sigh of relief. She tugs against the lacy black panties, slipping her fingers inside to tease a throbbing clit. She feels the wetness, and licks the juice off of her fingers. Moaning, Missy peels her panties off, wriggling them off until they landed on the floor. She removes her garter, flinging it on the nearest rumpled pile of clothes. Arching her back, she aims to find a good sexual position. She presses her own naked body against her oldest best friend and on and off lover, who gasps at the sight of Missy. She was raven haired, her hair cascading down her shoulders like a princess. The Doctor reaches to touch Missy’s breasts. Smooth and supple, she cups them In her hands, her hands running down her back until reaching her hips. She pulls Missy closer,feeling the coolness of their skin touching against each other.

“I quite enjoy this,”the newly regenerated Doctor murmurs lapping contentedly against a rosy areola. She licks the nipple with the tip of her tongue and tugs gently with her teeth, barely grazing the skin, but turning Missy on so much that she whimpered and gasped.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers huskily as the Doctor continues to explore. She laps against one breast, then the other, admiring the work of female regeneration. She teases the erect nipples with swift movements of her tongue, then quickly moves downwards, exploring the most sensitive areas. Missy draws circles in response with her fingers, eliciting a gasp and a moan. She traces against the Doctor’s sweat soaked body, stopping to tease her swollen clit. Missy feels her wetness, and smiles. She continues the motion of fingering, gentle, yet rough enough to make a Gallifreyan time lord cry out in orgasm. Elicit that moan. She wanted to hear her scream.

Moaning, the Doctor whispers breathily,”Gods, Missy—don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Missy coos, stroking the Doctors hair with her other hand. “I want to make you cum so hard that you’ll be screaming my name across all the galaxies.”

The Doctor laughs. “I love the way you think, dearest Missy.”

Missy smiles. “Good, because I intend to. I’m really horny right now.”

She pulls out a glass dildo from underneath the bed. Strapping it on, she angles her position, slipping inside. 

The Doctor shudders, feeling the cool glass inside her. No, not cool to the touch...it was frozen solid. Missy must have put it in the freezer, knowing she was going to use it one way or another. 

“Fuck…” she moans, as Missy thrusts it inside her. She starts out slow, watching as the Doctor shivers in pleasure, her moans becoming loud, and ending with a whimper because of the cold. Increasing the speed, she bites her lip, thrusting hard. The moans became deep and guttural. At times, the Doctor even screamed, and Missy bit her lip hard, turned on.

She continues to thrust, kissing the nape of the Doctor’s neck. Caressing her fair skin, she looks into the Doctor's eyes.

“Say my name,” she murmurs. Missy takes this opportunity to whisper her name in her ear. Her given Gallifreyan name.

Pulling the dildo out, she watches as the Doctor experiences an earth shattering orgasm. Missy licks the dildo, moving it off the bed, she nuzzles close to the Doctor, pressing her lips against her bare shoulder, kissing it. The newly regenerated Doctor lays there naked, her blond hair a mess. She was flushed, her skin pink. Her breasts small and beautiful. Their eyes meet, and Missy smiles.

“You’re stunning.” 

Hearing no response, she turns to find the other time lady was fast asleep, her naked body strewn across the bed, still very much flushed.

Missy smiles, biting her lower lip. She then closes her eyes, and falls asleep herself,satisfied.


End file.
